fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
|rōmaji = Majikku |name = Magic |type = Fighting Style Supernatural Power |parent ability = N/A |user = Magicians}} Magic ( , Majikku lit. Magic Arts) is the main form of combat utilized by those referred to as "Magicians" (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai)- it is referred to as the shaping of magical energy and a "special particle" referred to as ethernano into specific forms referred to as spells in order to achieve certain effects. It is bought and sold all throughout the world, with many enjoying its usage. History Nobody knows where Magic came from; it is said that at some unspecified point of time, there was an event referred to as the "Beginning of Magic" where "The One Magic" (一なる魔法, Ichinaru Mahō), the original source of all types of Magic split into millions upon millions of "aspects" of itself, each separate aspect becoming a new magic by itself, and from there thousands of "aspects" of those new magics split into even more. At first, Magic was known to be relatively primitive, with most magicians being oppressed and feared- these "Old-Style" magicians used Magic Items, most commonly, Magic Staves, in order to cast spells, but upon the discovery that there was much more to magic than originally thought, as it was capable of being branched out into being produced by the body and being produced by an item, along with countless other activation methods, Magic gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit; it is not a "miracle", but the power to overcome "reasoning" stemming from "reasoning" itself, and the "spirit" flowing within magicians and the "spirit" flowing within natural connections form an embodiment to bring their powers into reality. All kinds of Magic are used in all the dimensions, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Edolas Items use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic, a budding magician must train their intellect and spirit. However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the magician's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Magicians A Magician (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai), more commonly shortened to Mage (魔導師, Madōshi) are individuals who are capable of wielding magical energy and channeling it into magic of any kind. Magicians, of course, utilize their magical power in order to cast spells from their Magics; additionally, they are also capable of employing Magic Items. Generally, magicians are active in a variety of settings, from disaster relief to investigations. Magicians comprise only ten percent of the living population of Earth Land, with the remaining ninety percent being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic. Magicians are often affiliated with (ギルド, Girudo), where they can take on as a source of personal income and adventure; and according to some particularly obnoxious magician, a magician can't be considered full-fledged until they join a guild of their own choosing. There are three main types of Mages: Legal Mages, Dark Mages and Independent Mages. Legal Mages are those who are a part of official guilds, take on legal jobs and usually heed the words of the Magic Council. These are the Mages people tend to look up to, with the most famous of them having the chance to be featured in the Sorcerer Magazine. Dark Mages (闇魔導士, Yami Madōshi) are Mages who are members of Earth Land's illegal Dark Guilds, guilds which are not acknowledged as such by the Magic Council, having either lost their rights due to crimes, or having never been affiliated with the Council in the first place. They are guilds that the Council refuses to recognize. After being deprived of the Council's approval, guilds are ordered to disband, and, if they do not abide to such order and keep functioning, are then categorized as Dark Guilds, becoming known to all intents and purposes as criminal organizations. Finally, Independent Mages (独立魔導士, Dokuristu Madōshi) are Mages that are not officially recognized by the Magic Council and don't belong to either Legal Guilds or Dark Guilds, instead being part of the so-called Independent Guilds. Mage Rank A Fiore-based magician is official ranked according to their skill and magic power using a Mage Rank (魔導師・ランク, Madōshi Ranku); which is the scale used by the Magic Council in order to gauge the sheer power of a magician, and thus their competency. The Mage Rank is either indicated through the magician's personal feats, or by the Magic Council setting them up with a ( , Majikku Pāwā Faindā lit. Magical Power Measuring Instrument); a floating device, which encases a small, blue orb, the primary function of which is to determine the amount of Magic Power an attack contains through the use of numerical symbols. However, this method is known to be relatively flawed, as raw power should not be taken as an indication of a magician's overall energy output or their ability to defeat enemies in combat. Due to a Mage Rank, a magician is put into four power grades; "Normal Mage" (通常魔導師, Tsūjō Madōshi), who are just average, "S-Class Mage" (Ｓ級魔導士, Esu-kyū Madōshi), who are elite magicians, "Master" ( , Masutā lit. President), a magician strong enough to lead a guild, and "Wizard Saint" ( , Wizādo Seinto lit. Holy Great Mage), one of the strongest magicians on the continent. From here, the ranks are further subdivided into three specializations: Ground Combat (陸戦, Rikusen) ranks are assigned to mages who are trained in ground combat and pass appropriate examinations; Air Combat (空戦, Kūsen) ranks are assigned to aerial mages who are trained in aerial combat. Finally, Composite (総合, Sōgō) ranks are assigned to mages who specialize in supporting roles instead of combat and to those achieving high mage ranks due to magic which is exclusive to them. Some magicians have unique classifications; Persephone Tray has been called a "bombardment mage" (砲撃魔導師, Hōgeki Madōshi) who focuses on mass devastation with countless devastating spells; though there's no formal classification according to a mage's specialties. Magic Mechanics and Physics To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano ( , Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power which the user can project through the by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin) that form when casting- the Magic Seals are a visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a mage when casting a spell. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a magician's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin ( , Sekando Orijin lit. Second Level Magic Origin). If a magician somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to the user's Magic Origin or the atmosphere is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as Fire Magic, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting eternano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. Interestingly, some magicians, if they are descended from unique families, have shown that they are capable of replenishing their eternano faster thanks to unique traits. Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Magic Systems The Magic System (魔導式, Madō-shiki) refers to the style and methodology of a magician's spellcasting. Two systems are utilized in the present day, those being the Modern Magic System and the Black Arts Magic System- though both originated from Formula Eltria, the very first Magic System; which was deemed impractical by the general populace and fell out of favour. Practitioners of different Magic Systems can be told apart by the shape of their respective Magic Seals. *'Modern Magic System' (近代魔導式, Kindai Madō-shiki): The Modern Magic System is the most widespread magic system of all; as Magic began to evolve, so did people's interest in the arcane art, and as such, the old Formula Eltria was "updated" so that everyone who could do it would take an interest in magic in the many centuries to come. The Modern Magic System is exceedingly versatile as it is streamlined and considered easy-to-use compared to Formula Eltria, where the magician was required to sacrifice physical might for enormous magical potential, but nowhere near as powerful as what was made before; being capable of being adapted and utilized for many a situation, whether it be offense, defense, maneuverability, and many recreational uses such as construction and healing. While vastly weaker in terms of sheer magical output and power than Formula Eltria, the Modern Magic System has so many other benefits that over time, Formula Eltria was forgotten by the masses. The Modern Magic Style is utilized by almost every known magician around three hundred years ago to the present day- the trio of Legal, Independent, and Dark Magicians all harness its power. The Magic Seal of the Modern Magic System resembles a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it- the Magic Seal has numerous images symbolic to magic such as gemstones placed in the four cardinal directions emblazoned upon the seal. *'Formula Eltria' ( , Fōmyura Erutoria lit. Ancient Magic System): The Formula Eltria magic system is the very first magic style, having been around ever since the discovery of magic many millennia ago, as more and more discoveries were made, Magic began to evolve into the current state seen in the present day; Formula Eltria has been long-forgotten, with only a few in the current day and age still practicing it. Formula Eltria is a more "traditional" form of magic, requiring a very specific body in order to harness to their fullest potential. Indeed, Formula Eltria's full power comes about by one focusing on nothing but their magical power, neglecting the physical might in order to balance their own powers; though in exchange, a user of Formula Eltria has access to overwhelmingly powerful magic that makes them akin to a tactical nuke- the Formula Eltria was the culmination of all of the first era's magical techniques, and knowledge it was the highest form of magic for the era. The Formula Eltria Magic Seal takes the form of a two-layered triangle which has four circles at its angles and the center. The outer circles contain abstract symbols, while the inner circle is inscribed with a cross; at the corners of the Magic Seal are the small Greek letters , , and ; the four phases of the moon are emblazoned upon the Magic Seal. *'Black Arts Magic Style' (黒伎魔導式, Kokugi Madō-shiki): The Black Arts Magic Style is a magic system utilized solely by those who are capable of wielding the forbidden black magics referred to as, well, obviously, the Black Arts. The Black Arts were actually derived from Formula Eltria, as the Modern Magic Style had not been created just yet- Formula Eltria was modified using a Black Arts practitioner's negative emotions which is the reverse of the normal 'magic= feelings' concept, giving off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic system as the Black Arts Magic Style releases the malefic nature of the magical energies out into the world; feeding off of the primal emotions of the caster such as revenge, hate, greed, and fear. In the process, it makes those it affects experience and exhibit these feelings while constantly making those feelings stronger. While most Dark Magicians simply utilize the Modern Magic Style, some are capable of utilizing the Black Arts Magic Style- though it is more associated with ancient threats such as the Black Wizard. In any case, the Magic Seal of the Black Arts Magic Style is invariably a darkly-coloured octagon with numerous streams of dark energy seeping from the Magic Seal. Magic Classifications Magic itself can be divided into two categories; "White Magic" (白魔法, Shiro Mahō) and "Black Magic" (黒魔法, Kuro Mahō). White Magic focuses on defensive measures such as barriers and healing, along with non-offensive magics, whereas Black Magic is purely offensive in nature, ranging from elemental magics to anything that deals damage to an opponent directly. However, from here, there are four main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Subspecies Magic, and Ancient Spell. Within these five, there are many sub categories such as Edolas Magic, Lost Magic, Black Arts, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic':Category:Caster Magic(キャスター・マジック, Kyasutā Majikku): Caster Magic is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. In this way, many types of Caster Magic have a focus on two main sections: support magic, such as magic barriers, healing, and precognition, and assault magic, designed to either fire too many attacks to dodge, or to make an extremely powerful attack to break through any magic barriers. Even in this grouping however, many of the Caster types are designed for sealing, capture, and disarming rather than for outright destruction of the enemy; meaning that it is the most varied of the two initial types. **'Elemental Magic' ( , Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule Changing Magic): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile; it is parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Wind Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. *'Holder Magic' (ホルダー・マジック, Horudā Majikku): Holder Magic is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. **'Magic Items' (魔法アイテム, Mahō Aitemu): Magic Items are objects with Magical properties. Since the Magic is stored within the item, they can be used by anyone who wields them, not just Mages; though they are normally classified as Holder Magic. Magic Items can be classified by their purpose or usage; and everyday objects are items that have practical applications in everyday life; Magic Weapons are used in battle or for defense by the user. Lastly, Magic Armours are worn by the user. These usually have Magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. ***'Edolas Magic' (エドラス魔法, Edorasu Mahō): Edolas Magic is a Holder Magic that was formerly used in Edolas. In Edolas, Magic is not present within a person, but rather it is found within Magic Items such as Lacrima, which can be installed into items or weapons to produce varying effects. The effects produced by Magic items in Edolas are similar to those created by Holder-type Magic from Earth Land, if not more diverse, and ranges from shape-changing weapons or triggering a Magical effect in the environment close within their proximity. Though being similar to Earth Land Magic, the main difference between the two is that Magic Items in Edolas have a certain amount of Magic stored inside them, thus granting only a limited number of uses and will eventually have to be replaced with new Lacrima. However, a skilled wielder can increase the number of uses by controlling how much Magic the weapon releases. This gives Earth Land Holder Magic an advantage over Edolas Holder Magic, as Holder Magic in Earth Land runs on the power of the Mage using it and not an external source. *'Subspecies Magic' (亜種魔法, Ashumahō): Subspecies Magic is a category of Magic which is somewhat less common than magic usually is, but based on how they are achieved, they are more powerful than common magic; essentially, Subspecies Magic is a more precise classification of magic. It had been created by magicians with extreme talent in their specific magic, meaning that most of the time, it is completely unique to a user. Subspecies Magic is Magic that has taken on a unique characteristic because of the applications of the magician; taking common magic and practicing with it, or altering the eternano flow of the magic, until they are completely transformed into a new branch of magic that is vastly different than its originator, but it still retains the bare essentials of the magic. While it is somewhat easy for high-level magicians to create subspecies of common magics, it has been shown that in the case of Lost Magic, it is near impossible to manifest a subspecies; however, there are some rare exceptions. The method to creating a sub-species Lost Magic is currently unknown, but it seems to involve the magician's personality, along with arduous training. *'Ancient Spell' ( , Enshento Superu lit. Magic from Ancient Times): An Ancient Spell, as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic' (失われた魔法, Rosuto Majikku): Lost Magic is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. **'Black Arts' (黒い芸術, Kuroi Geijutsu): The Black Arts are a Caster-Type Magic fighting style that are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Not much is known about them, but it is said that a wizard using the Black Arts can bring forth calamity. The Black Arts create and feed off of primal emotions of the caster such as revenge, hate, greed, and fear. In the process, it makes those it affects experience and exhibit these feelings while constantly making those feelings stronger, eventually leading to the affected becoming an immortal. Spell Classifications Spellcasting (呪文詠唱, Jumon Eishō) is the main method from which magicians bring out the power of their Magics. When initiating a spell, the magician focuses their magical energy, inducing the usual fusion of eternano in the vicinity and magical power produced by the body within the Magic Origin before the upsurge of energy produces a visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a mage when casting a spell- more details about that are below. The purpose of spellcasting is to narrow down the utilization of magic by shaping the release of the magician's specific magic into a desired form while imbuing it with properties through the user's imagination, effectively giving them an "attack" which may or may not be unique to themselves to utilize in combat. From that point onward after developing a spell, it becomes a pre-defined magical formula that shapes the user's magic into a specific form. A magician is capable of casting multiple spells at once and fusing them to get greater results, even if the magics from which they were derived are radically different. Generally, most spells which have been witnessed and recorded by officials such as Legal Mage Guilds and the Magic Council (and it's many branches) are known to be graded in power on a scale from one to one hundred, with the former being the weakest and the latter being the most powerful. Each magic has its own grades- magic in general do not share the same scale. Something that is slowly dying out is the practice of a magician reciting the "word soul" (言霊, kotodama) of a spell; also known as an incantation- generally, these incantations are rather long and require a few moments in order to speak. More often than not, adding an incantation bolsters the power of a spell significantly, though there are exceptions as a significantly powerful magician can unleash the full power of their spell without any words; and different magicians can utilize different incantations even for the same spell due to their distinct natures. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell is capable of causing mass-destruction when used by an S-Class Mage as compared to the pitiful power it'd display if utilized by a Normal Mage. As a rule of thumb, spells of all shapes and sizes are accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin); they are the visible manifestation of eternano being collected by a magician when casting a spell; they are also accompanied by powered-up states. More often than not, a Magic Seal is composed of intangible energy in the form of a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it; while gathering eternano to cast a spell, the Magic Seal spins at a varying velocity- generally, depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. However, these Magic Seals only manifest for the briefest of moments- once the magician has completed the casting process of the magic, they immediately vanish into thin air, signifying that the spell is ready to be let loose upon their enemies. However, with Magic Seal manipulation, the user is capable of forming their Magic Seals in the atmosphere, enabling them to induce a wide variety of effects by utilizing their Magic Seals for all sorts of purposes other than casting a spell. There are known to be multiple types of spells- while generally, a single magic can utilize all of them, there are a few which are restricted to certain types of magic; generally, there are three main types of spells, with sub-types within them. *'Attack Spells' (攻撃呪文, Kōgeki Jumon): As the name would indicate, Attack Spells are spells which serve an offensive purpose, being utilized to deal damage to the opponent and the surroundings. Attack Spells can be classified as Range-Types (射程型, Shateigata), which launch magical energies under the influence of the mage's personal magic away from their body, and Melee-Types (打撃型, Dagekigata) which are spells that utilize the user's own body or weaponry imbued with their magical energies in order to land a physical blow. Both Range-Type and Melee-Type Attack Spells can be Area-of-effect (広域攻撃, Kōiki Kōgeki), which are spells that affect targets within a general area. The subcategories of Range-Types include Shooting (射撃, Shageki) which are projectile types that are about medium-powered; they can be guided and aimed at enemies, and Bombardment (砲撃, Hōgeki), which denotes any attack that fires a stream of energy like a wave motion gun. A sub-category of this is Focused Ordinance (集束砲, Shūsoku Hō) spells which gather up eternano dispersed in the surroundings to release it as a single blast, rather than use the caster's own energies. The subcategories of Melee-Types include Magical Energy Weapon Attacks (魔力武撃, Maryoku Bugeki), which are weapon-based spells initiated utilizing a Magic Item, and the ever-so-common Magical Energy-Enhanced Attacks (魔力付与攻撃, Maryoku Fuyo Kōgeki), which are hand-to-hand combat techniques that incorporate the use of magic in order to enhance the user's physical might and the sheer force of the blow. *'Defense Spells' (防御呪文, Bōgyo Jumon): Defense Spells are based around providing protection to both the caster and their allies; Defense Spells can defend the caster from an attack in all directions, but are relatively easy to break. They work by absorbing the power of an attack in order to reduce damage. The barriers originate from a Magic Seal; which can be placed by the caster at any location that they desire during any amount of time, allowing for the element of surprise. Defense Spells can be used for all sorts of purposes despite the classification, such as containment, masking, and offense. The subcategories of Defense Spells are Forcefield Type (結界型, Kekkaigata) which form barriers of magical energy of all sorts of shapes and sizes to assist the caster, though with a few exceptions, these can only guard in one direction, but are much more difficult to penetrate, defending by repelling the energy driven against them, Sealing Type (封印型, Fūingata), which are capable of, well, sealing all sorts of targets, including living beings and magical energies within anything the magician chooses; and finally, Capture Type (捕獲系型, Hokakukeigata) which directly inhibit a target's freedom of movement and the use of retaliating measures by attaching themselves to them, downright preventing movement. *'Support Spells' (補助呪文, Hojogata): The final spell classification; Support Spells revolve around focusing upon the user's allies, supporting them in any way that they can. The subcategories of Support Spells are Healing Type (治癒型, Chiyugata) an exceedingly rare type of magic spell which enables the user to rejuvenate the wounds their targets sustained by utilizing their own magical energy, Reinforcement Type (増強型, Zōkyōgata), which bolster the statistics of the user's targets in order to increase their combat prowess as well as their magical energy output and movement speed, and Summon Type (召喚型, Shōkangata), which enables the user to conjure living creatures to serve them for a variety of purposes. Other Skills As it has been discovered, some magicians, once they have mastered the art of magic, are capable of manipulating eternano, or just plain showing off unique ways to utilize magic, far beyond the norm. These skills are collectively known as Magic Skills ( , Majikku Sukiru lit. Internalized Magic Arts) instead of magic proper; thanks to being simply a manipulation and extension of the basics, as opposed to using magic to create a new function entirely. *'Eternano Manipulation': Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. **'Physiological Meliorism' (生理的な改善説, Seiri-tekina Kaizen-setsu) is a unique ability that a mage can obtain through advanced training in ethernano manipulation. This ability gives the user enhanced physical stats, without the use of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, by altering specific physiological function to obtain the desired result.Through the use of this magic a user is able to alter the efficiency of particular cells to allow for greater efficiency of a certain physiological process such as metabolism, muscular output, and recovery processes. Particularly used on the endocrine system, nervous system, muscular system, and skeletal system; this ability is able to effect all anatomical systems to improve a mages performance and give them a substantial boost in battle. This is done through the manipulation of their ethernano, which has their magic to act as a catalyst or substitute substrate in various reactions in the body. This can greatly increase the output and efficiency of cell, as the body is able to use a form that can be replenished slowly through the means of ambient absorption; which is far less finite than the traditional biological process of metabolism. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. **'Magical Embodiment' (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. *'Aura Catalyst' (触媒の霊気, Shokubai no Reiki): The Aura Catalyst is a unique Magic Skill (魔技, Magi), which is a way of manipulating eternano or just pure magical power without invoking spells or regular magic, that is known to be extremely rare; being manifested in only a select few individuals. When using the Aura Catalyst, the user is capable of extending the usage of their Magical Aura to an unprecedented high—with it, the user will be able to use their Magical Aura as a medium; by projecting it outwards, the user is able to gather and condense eternano, before "feeding" it through the magical aura instead of their own magical power—this triggers the fusion of the aura and the eternano as if the former were magical power all along, though due to coming from the user's own magic origin, the fusion between the user's magical aura and the eternano results in a far stronger spell than it would be normally. In addition, due to using a much more vast focus to cast their spells, a user of Aura Catalyst is capable of releasing four spells at a time, compared to a regular magician being able to only cast one; making a user of Aura Catalyst extremely versatile in their spell-casting methods. In addition, through extending their magical aura, the user is capable of using Aura Catalyst in order to extend their aura and cause it to take upon a tangible form that is able to attack like a phantom limb. *'Shape Transformation' (形態変化, Keitai Henka): Shape Transformation is not a spell per-se, but rather, Shape Transformation is a skill that somebody whom possesses mastery in their magic is capable of utilizing—but this can extend to anyone with a good grasp on the concept of eternano and how to harness its power easier. When utilizing Shape Transformation, the user is capable of grasping at the eternano in the atmosphere, grabbing bundles or even thin, minuscule amounts—any predetermined amount will do, as long as it is workable. Once this eternano has been taken ahold of, the user is capable of manipulating it into any form that they see fit; or rather, this seems to only work upon pre-formed spells. When utilizing Shape Transformation upon pre-formed spells, the user is capable of injecting small or large amounts of eternano into the spell, no matter how near or far away the spell is, or even if it's already been launched, enabling the user to modify, alter, or downright re-shape the form and movement of the eternano particles which compose the spell, enabling them to change the spell in any way which they see fit—it is through this method, that a magician is capable of developing variants of spells, or just plain mixing it up with variety in the heat of battle. *'Combination Spell' ( , Konbinēshon Superu lit. Fusion between Two Magics): A Combination Spell is exactly as it says on the tin—it is a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; however, it is notably somewhat weaker than a Unison Raid thanks to the user being the only mage who unleashes the spell. A Combination Spell is forged when the user focuses their first spell upon one of their hands or one of their fingers, before doing the same with the second. When this is done, the user brings them together, either by clasping their hands together, or intertwining their fingers—this causes the eternano that composes the twin spells to interact in a volatile manner, exchanging numerous particles before instantly bringing both spells together, forging a fusion of both which the user then casts at the opponent like normal. While this does fuse the two spells in order to produce a far more powerful spell, the user is capable of mixing it up a fair bit—they can choose not to combine the spells, but instead, cause the spells to impact upon their target simultaneously, causing their effects to activate right after each other—this is done by molding the eternano particles to allow them to surge chaotically; causing the twin spells to launch through the atmosphere, randomly crashing into one another to cause a violent surging rise of magical energy numerous times before striking the opponent with amazing power. With the Combination Spell Magic Skill, the user is able to combine standard magical spells of any type, whether it be elemental or otherwise, with any spell which they have forged by themselves, enabling the user to perform enormously powerful attacks and allowing them to create almost endless combinations, keeping the opponent guessing each time. *'Transfer Method' (移式, Utsushiki): The Transfer Method is a special ability that involves the manipulation of eternano—with it, the user is capable of condensing their eternano which has been focused to cast a spell or strengthen a target, and transfer it to another target; which is any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of the user's choice, granting them the aspects and power of the condensed eternano; meaning that they can utilize the Transfer Method as a booster or a way to open up pathways to all new spells. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of eternano between the user and the target, sending the condensed eternano along the strands almost instantly as to reach their target immediately; however, it should be noted if the Transfer Method is utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Some powerful Mages, or certain other magical beings, by using the Transfer Method, are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Trivia *The original Magic page for the Fairy Tail wiki was rather barebones, so the admin of magic decided to expand upon the page, and by discussing physics with others who are well-versed in the topic, created the method as for how magic works, rather than the bog standard "it's magic, I don't gotta explain it" stuff that Hiro has pulled up until now. *Any user can add their magic skills or extra info into this page, but to make a magic skill, run it by User:Perchan first—and make sure your information doesn't contradict what's here. *'Aura Catalyst' can be used by anyone as long as they ask User:Yuurei Dark for permission. Category:Magic and Abilities